Let's Race!
by FireWolf 16
Summary: Jack is a normal teenager until his best friend accidentally creates the Adventure Quest and after what his friend has said everyone thinks Jack will win. Now lots of people are betting lots of money on him and if Jack doesn't win everyone will hate him. Then to make matters worse he ends up with some unexpected visitors who can't get home. Update every once in a while
1. Chapter 1

I woke up normally as I always do in what I like to call my "man cave" but most people like to call "Jack's pile of junk" it's this old warehouse that is pretty small just big enough for me to fit my cott in, my truck, motorcycle, Atv, and kayak, and a table, and my lounge chair. I'm only 17 but I make a living on my blog and my job so I chose to live alone, but I am still going to finish high school. So I grab the set of keys to my motorcycle a Honda XR650L that is a street legal dirt bike I'd known I wanted it when I first walked into the dealership. I shoved my books and laptop into my backpack and drove off into the dawn. I love it when nobody is on the road it's just me and my bike. I soon arrive at school and there is a huge crowd of kids. My best friend runs up to me. " oh yes you brought your motorcycle today!"

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Well you see Kevin McCormick" he started

"The jerk that stole my girl?" I asked

"Yeah that one, anyway he said that he could school you in anything and I couldn't let it go on and so I told him that jack would race anyone anytime so he said he would race you so then people got started and this competition this Saturday got started and the kid whose dad owns the jordan motor speedway and now there is this huge big games and yeah so everyone expects you to be there and kind of win because uh after what I told people about you people got started and let's just say a lot of people are betting a lot of money on you and if you lose they will all hate you forever" he said

" you are the worst friend ever Gus" I told him

" I know" he replied

" but this is your chance to win Amy back"

"I hate you slightly less now"

"Let's get to class and I'll tell you more" he said

When it was lunch he told me about the plans then some kid ran up to me and handed me slip of paper then ran back to his table.

"Weirdo" said Gus.

I opened up the slip and it had a web address on it. I quickly pulled out my laptop and typed in the address .com when it loaded my jaw dropped.

"What what!" Said Gus.

I flipped the computer around for him to see. He just stared.

"No way man that isn't possible!" He shouted.

But sure enough what started as a small race has turned into a mega race with people from all over the world coming to compete there were all events that people thought fun to do and fun to watch and it was scheduled for next Saturday not this Saturday which gave me time to prepare. The events included an offroad race, an on road race, a truck tug-of-war, a chain saw cut, a log balance, a wrecking rally, and many more. This is going to be harder than I thought to win.

"Did someone say my name?"

Just then someone sat down at our table.

"Go away Mike nobody likes you" said Gus.

"Let's hear him out" I said.

"Alright thank you well I have been working on something that will make any machine run to full performance and better"

"What's the catch?" I asked

"What? Wa well I have no catch!" He stuttered.

"Spill it." Demanded Gus

" alright I just want some credit for the machinery in your vehicle, be part of your team and if possible maybe a girlfriend"

"There's something you aren't telling us" I said.

"Well it is so dangerous nobody has let me use it" he said

"I'm down with that alright you can be my lead mechanic" I told him

"Yes! You won't regret this thank you!" He said running off.

I turned back to the computer and saw a link to top 10 competitors to win I was #4 on the list as it read Jack White is the youngest competitor at 17 years old and one of the biggest underdogs in history and one of the hottest topics in America. He has become one of the prime people to bet on in the games. He is 1 of 8 people from his home town to compete.

" oh no Gus what did you get me into" I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know how good this chapter from now on will be because its hard working with someone else's characters and have them interact with other characters so just try and bear with me. It would be great to have opinions and suggestions. Thanks! **

"You ready?" I asked Kate

She stirred a bit before coming too.

"For what?" She asked while stretching.

" our little adventure" I replied softly

"Humphrey last time we went on an adventure we were almost killed" she reminded me.

" so? It was fun" I replied

" okay I'll admit it was fun, but"

"But what? It was fun that's all that matters!"

"Okay I'll go but you can't bring your younger sister Sam this time"

I cringed a little.

She obviously noticed my anxiety when she said "you didn't"

" well you you see well I was going to tell you and she really wanted to come and *sigh* yes I let her come." I said.

"Ok then Lilly and Garth are coming" she said

" alright then why not add someone else how about I don't know Sandy?" I asked.

Kate growled a little before she forced her self into composure.

"Alright that's fine by me" she said

Sandy is the girl that used to have a huge crush on me and probably still does and is hugely jealous of Kate and Kate just wants her to stay away from me.

"Okay then lets go" I said.

After everyone was met up Kate tried to stay away from Sandy and Sam while I was looking for a way to have fun. While Garth and Lilly could sense the unrest between the group. Suddenly I noticed a new pond!

"Hey guys a new pond!" I shouted and running to jump in.

Suddenly it felt like I was being sucked down!

"Guys help I I'm sinking!" I shouted trying to stay up.

"Yeah right Humphrey we all know you're joking" said Garth

Suddenly I got completely sucked under. Hearing a few more splashes behind me and I blacked out.

I woke up and everything looked different not like all the trees were gone there were still trees just not the same. So I figured i was just a little disoriented. I then realized I was the only one above water then the rest of them popped up out of the water. I ran to help them to the edge once everyone was safe and emptied of water. I felt different then it hit me I was different in the panic I hadn't noticed everyone was human including me. The real question was where did our clothes come from.

"Humphrey?" Said Kate

"Kate are you okay" I asked

"Yeah but where are we and how did we get here?"

"I don't know" I told her.

"I think we should move, it's too open here" said Lily

"Yeah let's find somewhere to stay for he night" said Sam.

Sandy just nodded. So now that we were all in agreement we decided to go soon we heard a motor so we scrambled into the brush. We watched a huge loud truck go by with 2 yellow machines on the back. Then two more drive by each carrying something else. Then we sat under some trees after we were sure the trucks had passed. When everyone was asleep I woke Kate.

"What do you want Humphrey?" She asked.

" nothin just want to talk" I said.

" we'll don't you find it odd Sandy hasn't said a single thing the entire time." I asked

"I don't think that that is our biggest mystery right now" she replied

"Well you know it feels easier to cope if you focus on normal problems" I said

"I don't know what is wrong with her and I honestly don't care now go back to sleep.

Soon I woke up when it was light out. I ran to the road and saw a truck coming down the road and apparently he saw me because the car stopped and I ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about taking so long it was midterm time so we had to take a bunch of tests and i was all booked up studying. **

The second the bell rang I was out of school hoping not to talk to anyone. But as I was outside people started running out of vans and cars over to me. Suddenly there were bright flashes in my eyes. There were multiple microphones and cameras being shoved in my face.

"How does it feel to be one of the biggest underdogs in history!" said one reporter.

"I'm really kind of just hoping everything turns out alright" I answered

"How does it feel to be a role model to kids everywhere" asked another.

"Um it feels great to inspire other people to do things" I answered

"Do you have a message for those kids" was the follow up question.

"Yeah I think if you believe you can you've got nothing to lose by trying" I replied.

"Alright I've got to go now thanks!" I said pushing around to get to my motorcycle.

I could hear shouts of other shouts of other questions and things like wait and Jack. But I got on my motorcycle and drove away.

"That was really stressful I should really have answers already thought out because I bet I'm being broadcast everywhere." I thought.

When I pulled into my house a second later Gus and Mike ran in and locked the door.

"What's up guys" I asked pulling off my helmet.

"What's up, dude you are the biggest thing right now I wouldn't be surprised if you became Time magazine's person of the year and since we have been singled off as part of your team the news has been hounding us down." said Mike

"Yeah dude you are the coolest guy at school and you'll keep that fame if you win! People are tracking us down as we speak in a few seconds I bet that there will be a knock on the door."

Just then there was a knock on the door right after Gus said it.

"Speak of the devil" I said.

I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. I opened the door and there was a man dressed in a black sport coat at my door.

"Hello Jack I'm Mr. Simon I'd like to be your image man" said Mr. Simon.

"How much do I have to pay you?" I asked.

He chuckled a little before saying"Jack I've decided to do this one pro bono"

"What's in it for you?" I asked.

"Merely the ability to say I worked with Jack White, it brings me more publicity" he answered.

"Thats it?" I asked

"That's it Jack, do we have a deal?" he asked sticking out his hand.

"Alright I guess." I said shaking his hand.

"Can I come in" he asked.

"Sure, what for?" I replied.

"Oh just some paperwork and other stuff; alright guys lets go!" he shouted

"Wait what!" i said

Then a white ford van pulled up and a bunch of people with cameras and equipment and who knows what came into my house.

"I didn't realize so many people were coming."

"Oh just a few; now lets get started." he said.

When I walked in they already had a photo studio setup and some computers and a few video cameras were set down places.

"Alright first we need to take some pictures, but this isn't going to work." said Mr. Simon motioning to my clothes. Then two people walked up to me and started taking measurements on me. Then they left and came back two minutes later with a load of clothes in their hands. Then they led me to a dressing area. I put the first one on a casual dress wear. I walked out and everyone shook their heads then this went on about 7 more times before I put on a wore down pair of jeans-probably sanded-on with a gray shirt with a plaid shirt and a worn pair of hiking boots with a worn looking baseball cap the stereotypical clothing for people who lived in rural seeming places. I walked out and everyone nodded even Gus and Mike. Suddenly the first two people had a bunch of clothes similar to the ones I was wearing.

"Great, one for every day of the month" I thought.

Soon I was put in the photo studio and they started taking pictures of me. Then they pulled out a couch and sat Gus and Mike on the couch with me and took some pictures. Then they told me to go about my normal routine. So I did, the only thing was that they were videotaping me the whole time. After that was over they started to ask me questions about myself. Then they brought in a siberian husky named Dusk. This was supposedly the dog I'd had since he was a puppy. Then they took some more pictures of me with Dusk. Then they videoed me playing with Dusk then when all of this was done they all turned their attention towards the computer. This gave me a chance to relax so I scooped some ice cream and ate it after 30 minutes they all came over to me and showed me a laptop then they typed in , waited a few seconds then it loaded and now I have a website it had all the photos they had taken plus some I didn't even know they had and there was a blog but nothing on it yet.

"Alright Jack we just need you to write a post every day to keep the fans coming." said a woman

"I'm going to have to go out to think on my bike" i said.

"Then take this" said the woman handing me a custom motocross helmet which looked really cool and they had goggles that were blacked out but had sun protection and night vision.

I really wanted to use it but I declined.

"you know on second thought I'll just take my truck" I said jumping behind the wheel.

I started it up and just like that I was gone. My truck was a 2007 Chevy Avalanche I bought it because again it was really cool. I started to drive by the outside of town through the forest when I saw movement in the bushes. I stopped the truck and got out then the figure started to run away. So I did what anyone would, follow.


	4. Chapter 4

I followed the footprints until I heard voices. I stopped and crouched low behind a bush where it was close enough to see but far enough away no one would notice. The one I followed had black hair around 19 years or older his name was Humphrey, there was a girl about the same age with blonde hair her name was Kate, there was another with white hair that looked natural even though I figured it was probably dyed anyway her name was Lily, Then another around 19 with red hair his name was Garth, another one with black hair around 19 or so her name was Sandy, then an 18 or so girl with brown hair named Sam (who I was beginning to have a small crush on). Soon I found the courage to walk up to them. They hadn't noticed me until I'd stepped on a twig. They all stopped talking and turned towards me backing away a little.

"Not gonna hurt you guys" I said.

"How long have you been watching us?" asked Garth.

"Long enough to know your names and you weren't supposed to be here" I replied.

"What do you want?" asked Kate.

" I want to know why you are here" I asked.

" You wouldn't believe us if we told you" said Sam.

"try me." I replied. Anythings possible now I thought

"Well we used to be wolves but when we landed up in a pond we ended up here in wherever this place is" said Humphrey.

I sat wide eyed for a second "Wow you're right that is hard to believe" I said

"Told Ya" said Sam.

"Well you are in Jordan, Idaho" I said

"Even if you are wolves lets just go back to my place and I'll figure something out" I said

I don't know if they were wolves or they had never seen a car before but something was definitely up. After the ride home i pulled into the garage and realised that Mr. Simons and his crew had been here the whole time bugging Gus and Mike.

"Oh there he is, we were wondering where you had been off to, but now we know you were getting the rest of your crew together. You must have just woken them up too. No matter, Find them some clothes!" said Mr. Simons

"No they're just..." i tried to object before they were whisked off.

Maybe an hour later they all had a few sets of clothes that gave an outdoorsy feel to things just like mine. Then Mr. Simons came to me with a question.

"Okay John do you have a girlfriend its sort of an image thing, but if you don't we'll find one for you" asked Mr. Simons

I was really angry and embarrassed at that moment so what I did next was out of anger and hesitation.

"She is" I said pointing at Sam.

"What!?" said Sam.

"Great!" said Mr. Simon "we'll come back later to do a shoot."

Then Sam dragged me outside.

"What the heck did you do?" she asked

"what?" i said.

"Oh I don't know, tell everyone I'm your girlfriend." she replied angrily.

"Well I was sort of hoping" i started

""Hoping what? I'd fake it!?" she shouted

"Well it doesn't sound so great out loud but" i started

"Save it! I will be your girlfriend but only until we figure out a way home" she said

"You will?" I asked.

"mmmhmmm." was my reply from her.  
We started walking back together and I got thinking what if I am dating a wolf?


End file.
